onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Horo Horo no Mi
The Horo Horo no Mi, also known as the Horo Horo Fruit, is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts. "Horo" means "Hollow", referring to the user's ghost-like powers. Horo can also refer to the way Perona laughs. This fruit was eaten by Perona. The powers of the fruit were first seen being used with one of Perona's ghosts spying on the Straw Hat crew unnoticed. It was only during their dinner with Brook, did they notice it. One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, The ghost spying on the Straw Hats is clearly seen by them and Brook. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit firstly, as demonstrated by Perona, is that it gives it's user the ability to produce spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms. The most basic of this forms are Negative Ghosts. Should a person be passed through by one of these, they immediately fall on their knees in manner similar to Foxy and become very negative about themselves, even if its someone with a partially mechanical body (like Franky). These replicas can also be used to gather information from different areas. Though the power of the user's Negative Ghosts are seemingly unavoidable, they have no affect on a person who is originally pessimistic about himself. This is clearly seen when several of Perona's Negative Ghosts passed through Usopp. Usopp, being pessimistic about his own abilities, was completely unaffected by them, in fact Usopp even caused the negative ability to backfire on Perona and her Negative ghosts causing them to collapse with negativity.One Piece Manga - Chapter 461. The user also, in order to use a more advance form of ghost, becomes completely limp and immobile. This is because this is a form of astral projection of their consciousness using the Devil Fruit's power. Their astral projection maybe strong against physical attacks but while they are projecting their consciousness, their main body is completely susceptible to any attack.One Piece Manga - Chapter 466, Perona's ability to astral project is explained. Other than those mentioned, the user is also susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Perona, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, like Absalom's Zombie Soldiers, can have an upper advantage.One Piece Manga - Chapter 460, Perona aids some Zombie Soldiers with her Negative Ghosts against the Straw Hats. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information gathering and surveilence system, called "Ghost Network", in order to monitor things around and on Thriller Bark. Perona is also able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create other kinds of ghosts. One ghost she can create looks perfectly like her in every detail. This ghost is able to float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost is actually an astral projection of her consciousness and thus allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. Perona is also able to create explosive ghosts of varying sizes which she can use against her opponents.One Piece Manga - Chapter 465, Perona uses several attacks against Usopp. The named techniques that are used by Perona that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Negative Horo (ネガティブ・ホロウ, Negative Hollow)': Perona sends out multiple ghosts to drain the will of a foe, either on one person or many. -'yunbui no negative kougeki'(quadriple negative attack): perona sents four negative hallows to lost someones will to live. *'Mini Horo (ミニホロ, Mini Hollow)': Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm. With these she can send and make them explode. This was first seen being performed before Usopp. *'Ghost Rap (ゴースト・ラップト)': With the Mini Horos, Perona sends them toward an opponent and makes them explode at the snap of her fingers. This technique in which explosive ghosts are sent towards an opponent resembles the "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack" technique of Gotenks from Dragon Ball Z. This was first seen being used against Usopp. *'Toko Horo (得ホロ (とく), Special Hollow)': Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Horos and seds it after her opponent. *'Kamikaze Rap (神風ラップ)': Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Toko Horo causing a massive explosion. *'Negative Ghost (ネガティブゴースト)': Said to be Perona's strongest attack, she generates three Negative Horos and a Toko Horo. We never see precisely what this attack does, as Bartholemew Kuma stops it effortlessly. Trivia *One of Perona's ghosts appears behind Zoro in a panel in chapter 442, however the crew failed to notice it at the time. In the anime, the ghost is more clearly seen however still goes unnoticed by the Straw Hat crew. References External Links *Ghost - Wikipedia article about ghosts in general *Ghosts Central - Monstrous.com articles on ghosts *Ghost - Monstropedia article about ghosts in general *Paranormal - Ghosts and Spirits - Skeptic World article about ghosts *Ghosts & Hauntings - Shadowlands - site about ghosts *Ghosts, Hauntings and Poltergeists - site about ghosts *Pessimism - Wikipedia article about Pessimism *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which Perona's explosive ghost attacks resemble *Astral projection - Wikipedia article on Astral projection *Astral Travel Information - Covers astral time travel, techniques, experiences, and the varying effects *Astral Voyage.com - Site about Astral projection and other related subjects *Out of Body Experiences and the Astral Hypothesis Part I, Part II - The New England Skeptical Society articles about Astral projection Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia